AROMATIK CAFE
by Sphinix1707
Summary: hanya cerita sederhana tentang pertemuan seorang pengunjung dan pemilik cafe dimalam hari yang di temani rintik-rintik air hujan 'sepertinya aku akan sering datang ke cafe ini' nah tukang flame, mari lihat ffn nya hahaha nikmati ceritanya dengan seksama, terutama buat pengikut sesat 666 hahaha


malam hari dikota tokyo,rintik-rintik hujan menemani malam ini,orang-orang berlalu lalang untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing sehabis melakukan aktivitas yang sangat melelahkan,akan sangat nikmat jika sampai dirumah berendam air panas dan tidur. Yah setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan pria pirang ini dalam perjalanannya.

Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu sebuah cafe mungil yang terdapat sebuah papan bertulis 'aromatik cafe' pria itu pun penasaran dengan cafe itu, dia mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju cafe tersebut.

'Kring'

Bunyi sebuah bel kecil ketika pria pirang itu membuka pintu cafenya, saat dia masuk dia disuguhkan oleh nuansa eropa pada cafe itu dan tidak lupa juga bau aromatik yang sangat menenangkan, 'jadi inilah kenapa cafe ini bernama aromatik cafe' batin pria pirang itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria berambut raven yang menyambutnya "selamat datang, silahkan duduk tuan" pria berambut raven itu lalu mengantarkan pria pirang itu menuju kebangku "ah arigatou" ucap pria pirang itu. Pria rambut raven itu segera mengambil menu yang berada diatas meja pembuat kopi tersebut dan saat tiba dimeja pengunjung itu dia segera memberikan menu nya kepada pengunjung itu "silahkan dipilih tuan" ucap pria raven itu dengan nada yang kalem.

Pria pirang itu pun segera melihat menu tersebut, sepertinya ada menu yang menarik perhatiannya, "aku ingin memesan aromatik coffee " ucap pria pirang tersebut. "Ah.. Pilihan yang sangat Bagus tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatnya" ujar pria raven itu usai mencatat pesanan pria pirang tersebut "apa ada pesanan lagi tuan? " ucap si raven itu "tidak ada, itu saja" ucap pria pirang itu dengan senyum kecil "baiklah saya permisi dulu" lalu pria raven itu berlalu dan pergi ke meja pembuat kopi tersebut.

Pria pirang itu tidak berhenti memperhatikan sang raven yang sedang membuat kopi pesanannya, sepertinya dia terpesona dengan si raven itu, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat-lihat suasana tenang cafe tersebut yang ditemani bau aromatik yang sangat menenangkan dan membuat rileks 'sepertinya ini pilihan tepat untuk merilekskan pikiran dari aktivitas yang sangat melelahkan' batin pria pirang tersebut, tak berapa lama kemudian pesanannya datang "ini dia pesana anda tuan" bau kopi dan bau aromatik yang menjadi satu segera tercium oleh penciuman pria pirang tersebut "arigatou err ano.. " pria pirang itu sepertinya belum tau nama pria raven tersebut, pria raven itu pun mulai mengerti dan memperkenalkan namanya "namaku uchiha sasuke, panggil saja sasuke" ujar pria yang bernama sasuke tersebut. "Ah ya arigatou sasuke" ujar pria pirang itu dengan tersenyum lembut sasuke pun balik tersenyum, pria pirang itu sedikit meron saat melihat senyuman sasuke tersebut, dia pun mulai tersadar dan segera memperkenalkan dirinya "ah ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku naruto, uzumaki naruto kau bisa memanggil ku naruto"ujar pria bernama naruto itu dengan ceria,dia pun mencoba mencicipi rasa kopi tersebut, bau khas kopi dan perpaduan bau aromatik sungguh membuatnya rileks "hmm kopinya sangat nikmat"ucap naruto dengan mata berbinar "ah benarkah? Arigatou, senang jika naruto suka dengan kopinya" ujar sasuke dengan lembut "oh iya sasuke, apakah dicafe ini hanya kau yang bekerja disini?" naruto pun bertanya kepada sasuke karena dia bingung karena hanya pria raven itu saja "yah disini hanya aku saja yang bekerja, bisa dibilang aku pemilik cafe ini"ucap sasuke yang menjelaskan kebingungan naruto tersebut, "benarkah, oh pantasan cuma kau yang ada dicafe ini, ngomong-ngomong apakah cafe ini ramai kalau pagi hari?" naruto pun kembali bertanya kepada sasuke "yah, bisa dibilang lumayan ramai, kadang sore juga lumayan ramai, biasanya yang sering datang kesini orang dewasa dan remaja-remaja yang berkumpul untuk mengobrol"ujar sasuke, naruto pun menganguk tanda mengerti, dia pun segera melihat jam yang berada dipergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:00 malam "ah.. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, sudah larut malam" naruto pun segera menghabiskan kopi nya dan membayar kepada sasuke, sebelum dia keluar dari cafe tersebut dia sempat berkata "sepertinya aku akan sering datang kesini" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kepada sasuke.Naruto pun keluar dari cafe itu, saat naruto sudah hilang dari pandangannya sasuke berbisik 'akan ku tunggu kedatanganmu... Naruto', sasuke pun mulai berkemas menutup cafenya.

~pagi hari~

Pagi hari yang cerah di tokyo, orang orang pun mulai melakukan aktivitas sehari mereka, begitu pula dengan cafe mungil yang bernama aromatik cafe, sang pemilik yang tidak lain adalah sasuke sedang sibuk mengemas meja dan bangku.

'Kring'

Bunyi bel yang mempertandakan ada pengunjung datang ke cafenya, saat sasuke melihat siapa pengunjung tersebut, ternyata adalah naruto "selamat datang, kau terlalu pagi datang kesini, bahkan cafenya baru buka naruto" ucap sasuke saat melihat naruto yang datang ke cafenya terlalu pagi, "ah, hehehe b-benarkah?, sepertinya aku terlalu tidak sabaran untuk mencicipi kopi buatanmu sasuke"ucap naruto dengan agak gugup 'atau mungkin untuk bertemu denganmu sasuke~ mungkin aku bisa melakukan pendekatan kepadanya' batin naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, sasuke yang melihat naruto senyum-senyum sendiri merasa kebingungan "hei naruto mau sampai kapan kau terus senyum-senyum sendiri?" sasuke melihat naruto dengan tatapan aneh "ah g-gomen, a-aku pesan kopi yang semalam ku pesan" jawab naruto agak terbata-bata saat ketahuan senyum-senyum sendiri "hn, baiklah akan kubuat pesanan mu" sasuke berlalu dan segera membuat kopi pesanan naruto. Naruto segera mencari bangku yang dekta dengan tempat sasuke membuat kopi, saat ketemu tempat yang dekat naruto segera duduk dan kembali senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap sasuke yang sedang membuat kopi pesanannya 'hm manis~ keberharap bisa mendapatkannya~' senyum naruto makin menjadi-jadi, sasuke yang sedang membuat kopi dan ditatap seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas,sebenarnya dia sudah tau dari tadi kalau naruto menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas 'hah,dasar dobe' sasuke tersenyum tipis untungnya naruto tidak melihat kalau sasuke sedang tersenyum.

END


End file.
